


All He Wants For Christmas

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	All He Wants For Christmas

“然后，这是给Peter的。”Pepper从礼物堆里掏出了一个垂头丧气的礼物袋，递给一脸疑惑的少年。 

圣诞树上挂满了彩球和彩灯，在木制的房间里投下一道道彩虹，壁炉边挂着几双袜子，早些时候，大家在写有自己名字的袜子里放进了新一年中想要获得礼物的清单，不过按照这个小镇的传统，这些都是写给圣诞老人看的，别人无权过目，收到礼物的人也应该保守秘密，并且从单子上划掉已经收到的礼物，否则第二年的愿望就不再灵验。

现在他们正在分发的大小物件来自派对主人的馈赠，占着烤肉油水和爆米花碎片的手指捏着厚厚的包装纸，暖气在窗户上画出一道道冰凌。

“一件毛衣？”少年打开包装时笑得一脸无奈，那件红色的毛衣线头凌乱，甚至还有两个明显的破洞。

“100%手工制造，纯天然的。”送礼物的人似乎对这个敷衍的点评有点不高兴。

“Mental notes，Tony Stark只擅长摆弄零件，打毛线的时候就像一只被缠住的猫。”Pepper笑着补充道。少年想象了一下那个不可思议的画面，脸上的笑容不自觉开始扩大。

“某些人，做好你的表情管理。”MJ捅了Peter一下，满意地看着自己手上那一整套全美未解命案大全，并且很有礼貌地向史塔克先生道谢。

“希望你能早日破案。“对方笑着接受了少女的好意。

“千万别想着用我做实验。“Peter果不其然又胳膊捅了一下。

热红酒的助力下整个派对显得迷糊而热闹，主办方为所有人准备了圣诞礼物，甚至挑选好了颇有些古早的音乐循环播放。虽然那件毛衣确实织的不怎么样，比起那件战衣来简直不像是同一个人的作品，但Peter还是裹着暖融融的灯光和那道假装不在意的目光，将它套在了身上。

时间线很快就跨过了午夜，周围开始安静下来，地毯上全是纸屑和糖果的包装，还有拆开礼物时没来得及整理的蝴蝶结。少年套着那件满是线头和窟窿的毛线衣，盯着壁炉上火焰，默默背诵着心里念过无数遍的台词 。

“Christmas cracker？”在他盯着火光发愣的时候有人走到他的身边，给了他一袋没有用完的红绿色拉炮。

传统到老掉牙的节日玩具，可是何乐而不为呢？

第一轮Peter取得了胜利，问题是拉炮里藏的小礼物实在令他头疼。

“糖果纸？认真的吗？”

“Well，拿到了礼物盒并不意味着胜利，世事难料。”中年儿童露出恶作剧得逞的笑容，并且递给了他下一个。

Peter并没有仔细思考为什么每一轮都是他赢，而每次藏在拉炮肚子里的都是另他哭笑不得的小东西：线头——号称是毛衣留下的余料、怪味爆米花——号称是用于尝试的成果、两片乐高——号称是某个系列中最值钱的零件。

“所以，不想透露一下袜子里藏着什么吗？“

“Nope，说了就不灵验了。“

“你知道有些愿望不用那个私闯民宅的红帽子老头也能办到。”

“不行。”Peter坚持地摇摇头，“至今为止都很有效，你别想捣乱。”

虽然他坚决不肯透露半点信息，但那张圣诞清单上的愿望确实与眼前的人有关。Peter的圣诞清单极为简洁，没几个单词，不过历史非常悠久，可以追溯到男孩的童年时期，当时，小小的清单上只有两个歪歪扭扭的单词：

“His sign。”

这个愿望早在许多年前就被划掉了，而清单则被当作某种好运符一直保留下来，之后又多了一些新的内容。

坚定笔触的，“His Hug。”

透着些犹豫，有些涂改，却在最终落笔的，“His Kiss。”

还有今年新增的，“Him。”

添笔的第一条几个月前被少年划掉，在经历了那些惊心动魄的重逢和离别之后，他以为剩下的愿望再也不会实现了。可那张代表了幸运的童年清单就是有某种神奇的魔力，当然还有这间屋子里所有人的努力，让一切的一切又重新走上了正轨。

雪落下时树梢发出沙沙的声响，镇上的人都说那是麋鹿雪橇来到屋外的声音。Christmas cracker的消耗速度惊人，很快就有见底的趋势，Peter在对方拿出最后一个之前制止了这个幼稚的游戏。

“不如用我做的怎么样？”他从圣诞树下拿出了早先藏好的拉炮，递到对方面前，“我保证你能赢一次。”

“希望不是借机报仇。”棕发的男人似乎有些好笑，但还是很配合地拽住了一头。

“啪啦”

红色的锡纸筒一分为二，伴随着四散的纸屑，礼物盒果然落到了那个一直没赢的人手里。

“好吧，让我看看你藏了什么机关在里面……”玩笑般的态度在看到里面的东西时难得卡了壳，火焰在壁炉里噼啪作响，屋外响起雪花从树枝上降落的声音。

“…Well，你知道我一直期待能是个更贵重的东西。”他取出里面那个纸折的、看上去颇有些品味缺失的戒指——毕竟上面还折出了一个很大的爱心——冲对面有些局促的男孩说道，“不过我猜这一定花了很久。”他停顿了一下，确保少年没有因为紧张而听不进任何话，“所以，你偷看了我的清单？”

“没有！”Peter赶忙否认，但他很快就明白了这句话背后的意义，“……等等，您是说……！”

他的话被一个轻轻的触碰打断，火焰依旧在壁炉里矜矜业业的燃烧，就在火星闪亮的短短半秒，他的嘴唇上闪过一道比火焰更烫的温度。

“还有最后一个cracker，想试试吗？”

完成短暂亲吻的人无视Peter滚烫的脸颊，往他手里递了最后一个小玩具，这次依旧是少年的胜利，而里面躺着一张小小的纸条。

His hug

His Kiss

Him

漂漂亮亮的花体，像极了那个领带都要带花纹的家伙。

“所以，看上去我的清单得不到那个红帽子圣诞愉快犯的垂青了，”他笑着捏了捏少年的鼻尖，好让他改改那副兴奋到呆滞的表情，“或许你能实现它？”

不得不说，那件红色的手工毛衣非常适合拥抱，但柔软的质地依旧比不上棉花糖似的嘴唇，更何况那里的温度让他头脑发胀到差点忘了自主呼吸，幸好另一个人比他更有经验，一直在提醒他下一步该干什么，当然，后来这番好心的指导就被压榨成了支离破碎的呻吟。

“事实上，有个愿望你早该划掉了。”清晨醒来时他们在阁楼里，裹着不知从哪里顺来的毯子，脖子的方位传来带着潮湿和倦意的低喃，顺着脖子爬上少年的下巴，最终停在嘴唇，“昨晚可不是我第一次吻你。”

那是什么时候？

然而少年没有得到对方的回答。或许这会成为如同悬案一般的未解之谜，不过另一个人永远记得，橘红色的天空和火光里，他曾经怀着怎样的心情吻过那些从指缝中不断流失的飞尘，又是怀着怎样的心情，在此后的好几个圣诞节里，违背科学的良心，写下这份可笑的清单向神明祈求过奇迹。

这下可好，他们的圣诞清单都是失效了，不过这有什么关系呢？毕竟，他已经得到了所能想到的，最好的一切。


End file.
